


Gloves

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent calendar 2014 day 5





	

It had snowed the night before and Ben really wanted to go outside and play in it. Dean agreed but on one condition, he and Cas were to come with him and he was to wrap up warm.

"Ah!" Ben visibly deflated when he heard this. "But Dean! That takes half the fun away!"

"I don't care, put your gloves and coat on!"

"Fine!" The 11 year old grumbled and pulled his coat on. "But..." Dean groaned when Ben drew out the 'but'. "Cas has to wear gloves too!"

"That's alright, Cas was going to wear gloves anyway," Dean elbowed his boyfriend. "Weren't you, Cas?"

Cas grunted slightly at the unexpected impact. "Yes, of course." The angel pulled on a pair of unnecessary gloves and held his hands out to Ben.

Ben grumbled, his plan ruined, and pulled on his gloves before running to the door.

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pulled the gloved fingers up to his lips. "Thank you," he said kissing the fabric.

"Your gratitude is unneeded, Dean," Cas said. "I am just as worried about Ben getting sick as you are."


End file.
